


When We Were Young

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Copycats that weren't, They were so close as kids, these two dorks are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Two Mandalorians that haven't seen each other properly since Galidraan finally get a chance to sit and talk





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Dagorlad Fett is my Mando OC ^^
> 
> This little bedbug of an idea was inspired by conversations with Naaklasolus

Sitting on top of the Oyu’baat with a … possibly purloined mug of beer, Dagorlad grinned at the younger Mandalorian next to him. Tapping his mug with the other’s he smirked and raised it to his mouth. 

“Kandosii.” 

Swallowing a mouthful of the cool, dark beer, he wiped the foam away from his mouth with the back of his hand and blinked, spotting a thin cord around the other Mandalorian’s neck. 

“Fenn … you still have that old thing?” 

Fenn blinked before looking down at his neck, tugging the old cord and the clumsily carved bone pendant out from under his armor. Smiling wistfully, he nodded. 

“Yeah … I still remember you giving this to me right before you left for Galidraan with _buir_ and the others.” 

He looked at Dagorlad, eyebrow raising. 

“D’you still have yours?” 

Dagorlad blushed before nodding, pulling an identical cord out from under his armor. The bone pendant was a lot simpler … almost as if someone had just put a hole in it to hang it from the cord … but it had been worn smooth over the years, giving it an almost opalescent sheen. 

“Yeah; I still have it.” 

Looking at the pendant, he laughed quietly. 

“You remember when we made these? We’d seen my brother and your buir come home with one’s they’d bought at the market and we just _had_ to have our own.” 

Fenn laughed and nodded, a far away look in his eyes at the memory. 

“Yeah … only we insisted on making ours properly, rather than buy them like they had. That way we wouldn’t be copycats.” 

He shook his head wryly. 

“We had no idea how much work that was gonna entail did we?” 

“Nope.” 

Dagorlad swallowed another mouthful of beer, keen eyes watching the many Mandalorians stroll along the Keldabe streets below. 

“We still did it; though I still swear your buir did more work on the one you made for me than you did.” 

Fenn laughed, shoving at Dagorlad’s shoulder like he used to when they were children and Dagorlad used to carry him around. 

“I put in my fair share of work! And besides, you had to have Talan help you too after you nearly sliced your hand open trying to put a hole in the bone.” 

Blushing and shoving Fenn back, Dagorlad let out a bark of laughter. 

“I did not!” 

Shaking his head and kicking his feet as they hung off the edge of the roof, the blond Mandalorian sighed. 

“I missed this …” 

“Me too.” 

Fenn finished his beer and looked at Dagorlad. 

“But you’re back now … even if you can only visit. Maybe things won’t be the same anymore, but … but you’re still family. Just like when we were young.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
